This research proposal is to participate actively in a cooperative group of Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Center (known as Radiation Therapy Oncology Group) for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigations. This group will undertake clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. Through the collaboration of all participating radiotherapy centers, it will be possible to develop new study protocols and to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer, not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen in any one institution. A sophisticated biostatistical center, as an integral part of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, will ensure satisfactory methodology of the studies, and aid in establishing an order of priorities for those studies which are of the greatest, immediate importance and which can yield an answer in a reasonable period of time. This group will make possible the collection of long term data with regard to radiation complications in addition to patient survival. The group will integrate study programs in cancer with those in other disciplines and enrich training programs in oncology and radiation therapy.